


Why’d you only call me when you’re high

by redhales



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhales/pseuds/redhales
Summary: in which taehyun calls sungwoon in the middle of the night to tell him he misses him. except they're not together anymore.





	Why’d you only call me when you’re high

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a song title but it made for a perfect prompt. If you have any prompts for a Hatae drabble, drop it in my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dxmnrappers) and I'll see if I can do something about it! Also here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/dxmnrappers)!  
> Kudos are really nice and comments are even nicer ♡

“Taehyun?”

Nothing came from the other side of the line, except the murmur of a crowd and the faint sound of music. After a few moments of silence, Sungwoon was about to hang up when a voice spoke.

“I miss you.”

Taehyun’s voice was rough and it sounded like he was breathing a bit heavily. The words were like an arrow that flew directly into Sungwoon’s heart. He almost fell into the trap when he connected the dots and realized what was actually happening.

“You’re high, aren’t you,” it wasn’t even a question, Sungwoon just knew. The only reason why his ex-boyfriend would call him in the middle of the night just to tell him he misses him was because he was too high to think straight.

Sungwoon wasn’t even surprised anymore, it wasn’t the first time it happened since their break up. He was a bit disappointed maybe, but considering how they had parted ways he couldn’t say he expected much from the other man at this point. Apparently his ex-boyfriend had started enjoying college life way too much since they weren’t together anymore, going to every possible party on campus and consequentially calling him when he was too high or too wasted. He just wished Taehyun would stop. For Sungwoon, because he didn’t need to hope that Taehyun still had feelings for him, thank you very much. And for Taehyun himself. As much as he wanted nothing to do with him anymore, Sungwoon couldn’t help but worry about his ex’s newfound self-destructive behavior.

“Taehyun, stop calling me when you smoke,” he sighed. “Actually, stop calling me at all. You broke up with me, it shouldn’t be that hard to stay away.”

“But I still love you,” he whined down the line.

Sungwoon took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. He couldn’t get a high Taehyun get to him like that. He didn’t mean it, it was the drug speaking. Taehyun _did_ leave him after all, so whatever he said was irrelevant. And he remembered pretty clearly him leaving without an answer when Sungwoon asked him if he still loved him.

“Listen Cloud,” Taehyun talked again, and this time his voice sounded somehow burdened. “Let me explain. I was so busy and stressed all the time- the final thesis and everything else…I wasn’t spending enough time with you and you deserve better than the mess I was. But I can’t stay away from you so please give me another chance please…please….”

Taehyun’s ramblings ended in a slur and Sungwoon hardly understood what he said, but his ears caught the words anyway. So Taehyun was saying that the reason he broke up with him was because he didn’t feel like he was enough for him. Before he started hoping too much, Sungwoon halted his thoughts and spoke. He couldn’t let his heart make the decision for him, not in that moment.

“Call me tomorrow,” he blurted out. “If you really mean it, if it’s not the drugs speaking then call me tomorrow and say it again.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Sungwoon woke up with a start and his brain took a few seconds to identify the source of the annoying noise that had woken him up. When he realized that his phone was ringing loudly on the nightstand, he reached over and grabbed it, answering without even checking who was calling.

“Mmmyeah?” he mumbled with his eyes still clenched shut and his brain still foggy.

“I meant it.”

Sungwoon sat up with a start. His heart started beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. He was beginning to wonder whether he had really heard those words or they were just a product of his imagination, when Taehyun spoke again.

“I meant what I said last night. I shouldn’t have broken up with you in the first place, I should’ve talked to you. I’m sorry, I was stupid. Can you give me another chance? I promise I won’t fuck it up.”

And this time Sungwoon didn’t even have to think about it, the word slipped easily past his lips and he was sure with every fiber of his being about his decision.

“Yes.” 


End file.
